The present invention relates generally to the making of jewelry, and more particularly to a method of texturing the jewelry surface using the technique of diamond cutting to create a surface texture of greater brilliance, beauty and light reflecting characteristics. The invention further relates to the jewelry obtained by the method of the present invention.
The jewelry business is very competitive. Jewelry designers and manufacturers constantly strive to evolve new and more interesting jewelry designs and are investing a great deal of resources, both monetary and in the form of human resources, in attempts to innovate new designs, new styles, and new, exciting looks in jewelry.
One of the very old and widely used techniques in the creating of textured surfaces on jewelry made from metals, particularly gold, silver and the like, is known as diamond-cutting. The technique of diamond-cutting involves the use of a very sharp, knife-like instrument which is used to cut into and texture the surface of the metallic surface of the jewelry. Essentially, the purpose of diamond-cutting is to create micro facets in the gold or silver surface which then reflects light in all directions, creating a brilliance, sparkle, and light kaleidoscope that enhances the beauty of the jewelry.
There is a constant need and desire to build on the old technology, to evolve a more brilliant, more sparkling and more beautiful surface texturing on jewelry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more elaborate, more sparkling and more light-reflective surface for jewelry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel surface texturing for jewelry that can be inexpensively and simply produced.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce a more sparkling and a more light-reflective surface using the diamond-cutting technique.
It is a further object of the invention to decorate a diamond-cut surface which creates greater light reflectivity with a new arrangement of decorative gemstones, which can be precious, semi-precious or man-made gemstones.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized by the adaptation and improvement of the known diamond-cutting technique to create a pattern of repeating, square-shaped plateaus or mesas on the surface of the jewelry piece, by further engraving X-shaped criss-crossing cuts in each of the known squares of the prior art system, thereby to create within each square, four pyramid or mesa-shaped structures, each having three sloping surfaces which reflect the light, so as to increase the number of light-reflecting surfaces approximately threefold, to thereby multiply and enhance the brilliance, and light-reflecting characteristics of the jewelry surface.
The center of the X-shaped cuts form a well in which gemstones can be set, typically semi-precious and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, man-made gemstones, for example, those made of enamel, colored or transparent. Another array of such gemstones is provided at the corners of the basic repeating square pattern and these stones are similarly made of gemstones, man-made, semi-precious, or of any type.
The gemstones at the corners of the square-shaped repeating patterns and at the centers of the X-shaped cuts can be of the same color or of different colors, as well as of different characteristics, namely real, man-made, semi-precious or any type of gemstone known or which may become available to the art.
In accordance with the further feature of the invention, the brilliantly sparkling diamond-cut surface is obtained by incorporating the x-shaped cuts without having those x-shaped cuts being surrounded or placed within the known square or triangle, prior art diamond-cut shapes.
The surface texturing methodology of the present invention is applicable to the surfaces of any type of jewelry, including pendants, rings, earrings, or indeed, any piece of jewelry that is made of metal which, when diamond-cut, creates a sparkling effect.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.